AS FRIENDS
by Sila-chan
Summary: WAFFy OOCness, Mousse and...Shampoo (duh)


Shampoo watched, her eyes opened wide with excitement. Every year as a child, she'd go all the way from Joketsuzoku to Shanghai, just to watch the Dragon Dance. They were at a family gathering, called back for the new year. She hadn't liked leaving airen alone, especially with the violent tomboy, but she'd just have to…she wouldn't miss this for the world! The loud drums pulsing through her blood, shaking her to her feet, ringing in her ears, the brightly coloured dragons weaving gracefully, chasing the bright pearl, the crackers! Oh, the crackers! Firing off all along the main streets, leaving the roadside in smoke! Breathing it in, she felt her blood race! She looked up at her great grandmother, eyes shining.   
"Po po! Um Bao* time yet?" She asked excitedly. Cologne smiled down at her, eyes crinkling at the corners. Now this was a festival! Those Nihonjin didn't understand the meaning of the word celebrate! Even Mousse was tolerated this week. She looked over at him fondly, where he was chatting to a waiting drummer, waving a bottle of rice wine around. He was drunk off his face, and loving every moment of it!  
"Mu Tsu!" Xian Pu made her way over to the blind boy through the crowd.  
"Xian? Where are you?" He looked around. Remarkably, the wine actually improved his vision.  
"Here! Here, Mu Tsu!" She waved.   
"Xian!" She pushed her way through, and smiled at the drummer.  
"Gong Xi Fa Cai!**" She called. The drummer laughed and said the same thing back, running his hand through his thick blue hair.  
Taking Mousse's hand, she led him off.  
"Xian?"  
"Come Mu! It's time for the Um Bao!"  
"Oooooo!" They pushed their way back to the circle where the Amazon's were, gathered tightly into two rows.   
"Xian Pu? Xian Pu? I say, where is that child? Oh, there she is! Oh good, and she has Mu Tsu with her…that makes things a lot easier…" Shampoo smiled, making her way past the row of elders, bowing and smiling as she received each packet.   
When they neared the end, she leant over to mutter to Mousse:  
"My mouth hurts from smiling so much…"  
He laughed, and took her hand, pulling her through the crowd.   
"Mu? Where are we going?"  
"Come with me Xian!"  
"Mu! You're too drunk!" He only laughed, stopping as they neared the stage. He clambered up the steps. Shampoo came after, blushing.  
"EVERYONE! YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE!" He yelled into the microphone. Shampoo cringed as the feedback came through. She hung her head, embarrassed. Looking up, she was puzzled as she saw the elders smiling, although some of her fellow sisters looked annoyed. Particularly Jade, who was in the middle of receiving her Um Bao.   
She looked at Mousse, who hoisted up a HUGE bottle of wine from his sleeve.  
"EVERYONE! ONE…TWO…THREE….YAAAAAMMMMSEEEEENG!***" The crowd cheered, deafening her as Mousse grinned triumphantly at her, loving every bit of it. He popped the cork, sending the crowd wild, as he took a long draught. She smiled, and took the bottle and slammed half of it down, letting it splash down her chin, revelling in the warmth of the crowd, the cheers as she smiled brightly. Here, she wasn't a foreigner. Here, she wasn't just some uncouth bimbo. No, here, she was loved, and cherished, prized…Tears came to her eyes as the drums started again.  
"Thank you Mu…this is the best New Year I've ever had." She smiled, as he put a finger to his lips, silencing her.  
"It's now time for you to perform. Go get em, Xian!" He grinned lopsidedly at her. Normally, he was sooo annoying, but now was a time for cheer, and with that grin…and those eyes…she leant forward and pecked him on the cheek.  
"Thank you, Mu. You've made me very happy today." She said softly. Then she turned and was off. Mousse stood stunned, hand to his cheek. He was drunk, but not that drunk.  
"Xian…wo ai ni…always…" He watched as the Amazon's moved into view for the parade, Shampoo waving bonbori with paper lanterns instead of the metal head, a long red and gold cheong sam draped on her with soft charcoal pants underneath. Her sisters followed, though dressed in plain red, to make Shampoo stand out as Champion of the Village, waving fans and winking suggestively at the guys in the audience. He saw his little sister at the back, her hair in buns like 'Big Sister Shampoo', doing katas and gymnastics and he yelled for her, and for a moment she looked up, smiling at him. Cologne even winked at him, wearing long white ceremonial robes, like the other elders. He waved at her, as he stood along with the other males of the village. The drums and cymbals clashing loudly, sending his ears ringing. And Shampoo loved every moment of it. The way her eyes shone, her movements perfect and proud, the way she carried herself, so graceful, the pale blush adorning her cheeks…She had never looked so beautiful. Mousse sighed, along with half a dozen other males. And all too soon, it was over.  
  
Knocking came at his door.   
"Come in." He called.  
"Hi hi Mu!" Shampoo was in her pyjama's, and bounced in, hair down.  
"Hi Xian!" He smiled at her.  
"You were great today."  
"Thanks, so were you."  
"Me? I wasn't in it!" Oi…his head hurt….  
"I know, but you were great a person today. As a friend."  
"I…I don't know what to say Xian…"  
"Then don't say anything." She watched him.  
"Okay…oh damn, I got sake all over this top…and it's a new one too! Never mind, I've got another nice one for tomorrow." He started pulling it off.  
"What you doing tomorrow?" Shampoo admired him, as a friend would. He had a nicely muscled back and chest, not hairy like those foreign people. His long silky hair brushed his back.   
"Hmmm? Oh, don't you remember? The village is having that picnic, on the central square." He turned his back to her as he spoke, pulling a new top out of the drawer.   
"How much Um Bao did you get?"  
"Me? Only about 200, you?"  
"I got 2000!" She remarked proudly.   
"Of course, you're village champion!"  
"I'll tell you something if you promise not to tell?"  
"Course not Xian."  
"I give you 1000, you give me 100 and we'll call it even."  
"Xian? Are you sure? Do you feel okay?"  
"Mu…it's okay. We have always been friends.You watched out for me when I was little. I watched out for you. We were friends Mu, and even though I don't treat you like it, we still are….oh Mu, I'm so sorry, I've been so bad to you, haven't I?" She asked unhappily, pulling a face.  
"Xian, you could never be bad to me. Sit down." She obeyed. They used to do this so often. Mousse would always do her hair up beautifully, combing it neatly until every strand was perfect, and then they'd dress up, she as the leader of the clan, he as her husband. She looked at him in the mirror in front of them. Maybe it wasn't time for pretend anymore….No, she loved Ranma. The wine was just getting to her head. She loved Mousse's hair…she had been so envious when they were kids, until he showed her how to take care of it…he was so caring and kind…She bit her lip. No, she wouldn't think things like that…But….Mousse…he deserved something at least, didn't he? All these years…yes, he did.   
She twisted around between his knees and stretching up, brought his head down to hers, kissing him on the lips. His eyes widened brilliantly, that beautiful blue, and then they closed, bringing his arms around her. Those strong arms…She opened her mouth, letting his tongue in, tasting the sweetness in his mouth as she tangled her hands in that thick, black silky hair. Then she broke it off, looking him in the eye.  
"Thank you Mu…you deserved it." With a small grin, she rose up, touching her lips a she walked out the room, without looking back.  
"Xian…don't make me a shrew…" He ran to the window, watching her walk out in the moonlight, so beautiful. She turned back and blew him a kiss once. He grabbed for it. Turning back inside, a silly smile on his face, he saw something on the floor…a 1000 yuan note.   
"Xian…how can we play this…always…" He gazed at the note.  
"…Just as friends…just…friends…" Shampoo was trying to convince herself as she walked next door to her house. She straightened up.  
"Yes….just as friends…" She smiled, thinking of the beautiful next week she'd have spending it in beautiful China, with her family, with her best 'friend', and her Amazon sisters. Yes, things couldn't get any better. Not at all. She touched her lips once, and walked inside, smiling.   
  
*Um Bao- The money in little red packets. Chinese tradition. ***Yamseng- A drinking toast, like 'Cheers'. **Gong Xi Fa Cai- (pronounced gong he fat choy) Happy new year in chinese  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:   
Okay, first up, WAFFy, OOC, sorry! Second of all, when Shampoo is talking normally, that means that she's talking in Joketsuzoku dialect. Number three, Shampoo acts the way she does because she's lonely and being back at the village reminds her how close she used to be with Mousse. This is set during the Chinese New Year Festival. And last of all, that shrew comment is directed because of that theme song...Yapapa, Yapapa iie shan ten...*dances off singing*  



End file.
